


The Velvet Hero

by Critical_Warrior



Category: Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute Midoriya Izuku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Warrior/pseuds/Critical_Warrior
Summary: Midoriya Shelly was always unique. No one ever knew just how special she truly was though.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 94





	The Velvet Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exotos135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Velvet in Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806902) by [Exotos135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135). 



> This kind of came to me one day, and since I told Exotos135 about it, and he wrote something about it, I figured I'd just say fuck it, I haven't written a fanfic in over five years, but I might as well try. Just know that this is a one-shot, though I might be convinced to make it a couple more chapters. I don't quite frankly know yet. Anyway, I won't bore you with a long ass note at the beginning, cause I hate those. Enjoy!

Midoriya Shelly was a unique child.

Not in terms of appearance, mind you. Her dark green curly hair, diamond-shaped freckles, and golden eyes, while certainly eye-catching, was more common in the modern day than it was a couple hundred years ago. No, what made Shelly unique were other, slightly less noticeable things.

For one thing, despite being almost purely Japanese, her name, Shelly, was quite distinctly English. When asked, her mother Inko would always say the name came to her in a dream the night before her birth, and it stuck with her. Despite having already picked out a name prior, Inko, in a split-second decision she couldn't explain to this day, decided to name her Shelly.

For another thing, she had an odd obsession with the color blue, rivalled only by her obsession with heroes. When it came to her clothes, if it wasn't at least primarily blue, she wanted nothing to do with it, though she would wear black as a secondary color. This wasn't necessarilly a problem for Inko, since blue always seemed to fit Shelly perfectly, as if the color was made specifically for her.

Then there was her superhuman strength. One time, when she was three, Shelly had dropped an All Might toy on the floor, which had then slid under the couch. Rather than try to reach under and grab it, or ask her mother to use her quirk to get it, Shelly _lifted the entire couch above her head with one arm, then bent down and grabbed the toy with the other, putting the couch back where it once was, all while her mother was still on it_. Needless to say, Inko fainted, then took her daughter to the nearest Quirk counselor as soon as possible. They proceded to tell the mother that apparently her daughter's strength was not her primary quirk, but a secondary mutation developed to handle the strain of her true quirk.

Lastly, there was a distinct aura around the girl. Even at four years old, those who were not used to Shelly's presence would always find themselves tensing up and breaking into a sweat, as if something truly terrifying and incomprehensible was looming over them, peering into their very soul. When the girl was gone, most would scold themselves, thinking themselves silly for being scared of a little girl, but there was always that lingering feeling they couldn't describe in the back of their minds, locked away in a dark place they refused to acknowledge.

However, for those who understood that feeling, they did not think themselves foolish. After all, an animal does not think itself silly for being scared of it's predator. They understood that Shelly was someone who was not just powerful, but one who presided over power itself, even if they could not put it in those exact words.

Despite all this, Shelly grew up happy and carefree, with a mother that loved deeply, differences and all. While her father was absent, having left shortly after she was born for reasons unknown to her, she didn't particularly care about him as long as she had her mom. The kids at daycare avoided her like the plague, with the exception of an explosive blonde and his two lackeys who wouldn't stop trying to fight her to prove he was stronger than her (something he could never do, because as it turns out, five-year olds are much easier to lift than couches), but she still had fun playing and reading almost everyday.

And yet, Shelly still felt that there was something missing in her life. She didn't know what it was, but it always nagged at her, as if there was something she was meant to do, someone she was meant to help. She wouldn't know exactly what it was until she was put to bed one night, a few weeks before she would turn five.

* * *

A haunting yet soothing melody filled her ears, a woman singing a wordless song accompanied by the keys of a piano. All around her, rows and rows of fully stocked bookshelves trailed off into the immeasurable distance. Above her was an equally infinite expanse from which blue light shined down. Beneath her, a soft blue carpet felt pleasant against her bare feet. And in front of her was a round wooden table covered in a blue cloth, where a strange man sat on the opposite side of her in a blue arm chair. His nose was unnaturally long, to the point where she idly wondered if it was his quirk. Below it he wore a wide grin, while above it he had wide, bloodshot eyes and a balding head, and he wore an immaculate business suit. His legs were crossed and his chin was resting on his gloved hands.

This is what greeted Shelly as she opened her eyes, finding herself standing up even though she had just been laying in her bed a moment ago. Despite her surroundings being completely new to her, Shelly couldn't feel anything but a strange sense of peace and happiness towards the place. Almost as if she had been in it many times before and had already grown comfortable with it.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," the man spoke in a hhigh-pitchedyet smooth voice. "This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter. My name is Igor, the caretaker of this place. And you must be Shelly. I've been waiting quite a while for you to arrive."

Shelly, being the blunt four-almost-five-year old she was, said the first thing that popped into her mind. "You have a pretty long nose, Igor-san."

Silence descended upon the room, the singing and piano stopping suddenly as if in shock. Igor and Shelly stared at one another, until a blush spread across the girl's face as she clapped her hands to her mouth and bowed hurriedly, the silence broken by her rushed apology.

"AH! I'm so sorry! That was so rude of me, my momma has always told me not to talk about other people's looks like that, it's just that I've never seen a nose as long as yours, and I thought it might have been your quirk, and I-"

Her rant was cut off as Igor chuckled, the music returning along with it. "No need to fret, young attendant. While your statement was rather rude, such mistakes are expected of a child such as yourself."

Shelly stood back up with a sigh of relief, glad that she hadn't offended the strange man, until what he said caught up to her. "Wait, what's an at-ten-dant?" she asked, sounding out each syllable of the unfamiliar word. "And why'd you call me that?"

"Ah, apologies, I should explain," Igor said. "You see Shelly, you have a very special power, or quirk as you might call it, that allows you to access the Velvet Room. While usually this ability would be reserved for guests who have signed a contract, you are a special case, as your duty is to help one of these guests in the near future."

"Help them? What do you mean?" Shelly tilted her head in wonder at what Igor was saying. She was meant to help someone? In the back of her mind, it felt like something clicked.

"Indeed. You see, this guest will have a remarkable destiny. She will face many hardships and form many bonds, and she will need someone to help guide her through it all. That someone is you, though how that is can be explained at a later date. For now, you must make the choice of whether you will take up this responisibility or not. It is not an easy task, and will come with many-"

"I'll do it!" Shelly yelled out, filled with a certainty that she hadn't felt in all her life, before she remembered her manners and calmed down. "I mean, I'd like to help this guest. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to do it."

Igor once again chuckled before snapping his fingers, a book from one of the nearby shelves seeming to respond and floating towards them. "I had a feeling you would say that. Very well. All you need to do is sign your name into this book."

The book floated over to Shelly, allowing her to take a closer look. It was a dark-blue, leatherbound tome, with the words "Le Grimoire" on the cover in golden leathering above a similarly colored V surrounded by a laurel, and it was small enough to fit comfortably under the almost-five-year old's arm. Opening the cover as it continued to float before her, she found a line for a name to be written on the first page, just below the words "Property of."

"Um, do you have-" Shelly started before pausing as she saw a quill with a blue feather hovering before her. "Oh, thank you."

She grabbed the quill, pressing it against the page and drawing out the kanji for "Midoriya Shelly." As soon as she was done, the quill disappeared in a burst of blue flame. She didn't notice as her clothes disappeared and were replaced in a similiar blue fire. Instead, she looked back up at Igor, grabbing the book and putting it under her right arm as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Congratulations, Midoriya Shelly. You are officially an attendant of the Velvet Room," Igor said with a joyful light in his eyes. "We have much to go over."


End file.
